


~You're Still My Boyfriend~ (2K12 Leonardo x Trans Male! Reader)

by MooKoo



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, leo loves his bf, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:55:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25418803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MooKoo/pseuds/MooKoo
Summary: Leo didn't know the reader was trans
Relationships: Leonardo (TMNT)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 47





	~You're Still My Boyfriend~ (2K12 Leonardo x Trans Male! Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> There needs to be more male readers in this fandom
> 
> Anyway, please enjoy~

It started like any other day; leave school and visit the lair where you get your homework done while also getting to hang out with your favorite mutant turtle friends and boyfriend. Since today was Friday, you didn’t have to worry about school work which means more time with your boyfriend. Unfortunately, since you’re not working on homework, you aren't looking at the time every five minutes. 

You didn’t realize how late it was until you get a call from your parents and a few texts asking where you were. “Shit.” You mutter to yourself as you check the time on your phone. Leo paused the movie the five of you were watching so you wouldn’t miss anything. 

“Uh oh, someones in trouble,” Raph smirked as he flipped to another page in his comic. You glared at him as you answered the phone. 

“Y/n where are you? You should be home by now.” A stern voice spoke at you. 

“I know, I know I’m sorry. I was watching a movie with friends and didn’t check the time.” You apologized with a sign, hoping you wouldn’t get grounded. 

“Are you at the friend's house right now?” You replied with a yeah before they continued. “I don’t want you walking around the streets at this time of night. It’s dangerous, and I’d rather you stay there than risk your life walking home.” 

You laughed to yourself as you think of all the crime shows your parent watches. “Could you ask your friend if it's okay if you sleep there for tonight?” They asked. 

You pulled the phone away from your ear and covered the speaker. “Is it all right if I crash here tonight? My parents don’t want me to walk home this late at night.” 

The boys looked at each other, then back at you. “I don’t see why not,” Leo said while the others nodded or gave you a thumbs up. 

“Yea, I can spend the night here.” You spoke into the phone. 

“Good! I’m sure you can use their clothes to sleep in.” You narrowed your eyes and looked at each of your friends and what they had on. 

Just a bunch of belts. 

You pursed your lips and paused for a minute. “Yea, I’m sure they will have an extra change of clothes.” Giggling could be heard from the four turtles as you swat the air for them to be quiet.

“I’ll let you get back to your movie then. Call me if there are any problems. Love you.” 

“I will. Love you too.”

You placed the phone back on the couch and sighed. “At least I’m not in trouble.” You got comfy in the blanket you and Leo were sharing and leaned on his shoulder. “Okay, now we can continue the movie.”

Once the movie finished, everyone decided to head to bed since it was getting late. When Leo got up from the couch, you wrapped yourself in the blanket and sprawled out. Leo stood there and watched as you did so. He nervously rubbed the back of his neck, trying to think of how to ask. You rose a brow at your flustered boyfriend. “I was thinking- that maybe… I mean you don’t have to… It’s just-” He took a deep breath, trying to compose himself. Keyword trying. “I was thinking that maybe you could sleep with me? Or- or you could take my bed and I can sleep on the couch.” 

You smiled as he stuttered out his question. He always claims to be good with words, but at times like this, he doesn’t have a clue what to say. 

You got up with the blanket wrapped around your shoulders and grabbed his hand. The poor turtles' face seemed to become redder when you started to pull him towards his room. 

When both of you stepped into the room, you kicked the door closed with your foot and plopped down on Leo’s bed. The scent of cherry blossoms and freshwater filled your nose as you inhaled. You’re glad you got him a diffuser to block out the sewer smell. 

You have always loved his room. The hint of Japanese culture along with a box of comic books and action figures sitting on shelves made afternoon naps more comforting. You would usually take a small nap while he’s meditating or training with his brothers.

You adjusted yourself to where you were resting under the thick blankets and closed your eyes. You could hear Leo chuckled to himself. The blankets shuffled for a split second before settling. You smiled to yourself as you curled up to the side of his plastron. Your fingers tracing the grooves of his shell as your eyes wandered to his. His mask was set to the side along with his other gear. 

He always looked different to you without his bandanna. Kind of like when someone takes off their glasses for the first time in front of someone else. But seeing him without his mask makes him look relaxed and content. 

You moved your hand from his plastron to his face, gently rubbing his cheek. His face flushed once again as he pushed his head further into your hand.

“If you went to the surface when the sun was out, you would have a bad tan line because of your mask… do you get tan lines?” 

”You always know how to ruin a moment, huh.” 

“Hey! I’m just saying what's on my mind!” 

Leo sighed as he wrapped an arm around you. “You're lucky you’re cute.” You chuckled, eyes slowly closing while sleep slowly consumes you. “You should get some sleep” incoherent mumbles spilled out of your mouth, trying to argue that you were not tired but failing miserably. Leo smiled to himself and turned the bedside lamp off. 

“Goodnight handsome.”

It was about 3 in the morning when you woke up in a sweat and hyperventilating. Why was this happening? You weren’t having a bad dream. Was this some sort of surprise panic attack? Your chest did hurt a bit. 

Wait.

You sat up and felt your chest. Flat. You were still wearing your binder. It’s been on for almost a full 24 hours without a break. This wouldn’t be such a problem but considering it was new, you weren’t quite used to it. You needed to get this thing off quick.

You silently crawled out of bed, making sure to not wake the sleeping turtle. You waited a few seconds before making another move of taking your shirt off. You would have preferred to do this in the bathroom, but that was too far and risky. Those doors make a tremendous amount of noise when you just want a glass of water late at night. 

You finally peeled off the binder. A small sigh left your lips as you put your shirt back on. Fortunately for you, there was a hoodie in Leo’s closet that you had left for him. Quietly, you sneak your way to his closet. His closet door was shut. 

Shit.

‘Let's hope this door isn’t as loud as Mikey’s snoring’ you thought to yourself as you gently pulled the door open. 

Skreeee

“Y/n?”

Fuck.

You could hear shuffling from the bed and the light turned on. You quickly pulled the door open wider so you could cover your top half. You didn’t like people seeing you without your binder on. It made you feel dysphoric and others might think less of you. Which is why whenever you didn’t have your binder on you wore a large hoodie or jacket. 

“Go back to sleep, babe. I just got… cold.” You swiped the overly large hoodie off of its hanger and quickly put it on. You stepped out of the closet, gently closing the door behind you, and made your way back to bed. Climbing back into bed, you snuggled back to your original spot. Once settled, Leo turned the light off and wrapped his arm right over your chest.

Your eyes grew wide and hoped he didn’t feel something in particular. You stared at the ceiling for a moment, feeling his arm slightly move, then move again. “Hey Y/n.”

You turned your head to face your boyfriend. “Yes?” 

“What is that…?” Your eyebrows scrunched at the question. 

“My boobs?”

Leo shot up and turned the light back on. “Your what???” 

“My… my boobs. You know, like titties.” 

Leo looked at you, down at your chest, then back to you. “When did you get those?!?”

You burst out laughing. “The person who birthed me?” You tried to muffle your laugh with the blanket but failed. 

Leo looked at you in disbelief, his mouth open and eyes wide. “You’re trans?!?” 

Your laughing died down and looked back at him. “You didn’t know?” You rose an eyebrow questionably. 

“No! I mean, there's nothing wrong with it. I still love you know matter what.” Leo fully sat up on the bed, rubbing his eyes as if trying to get his bearings from this instant adrenaline. 

You lied there, shocked. He didn’t know? You thought it was obvious. You’ve never taken testosterone or anything. Just a binder. 

“I… passed?” Your eyes started to water as you looked down at your hands. Every morning you saw something wrong with your body. Many feminine features were sticking out like a sore thumb, but yet your boyfriend didn’t even know. He never once commented on anything wrong. 

Tears were now rolling down your face as you look up at your boyfriend with a smile. “I passed.” 

Leo was caught off guard by this but immediately engulfed you in a hug. You sobbed into his shoulder and hugged him tight until the happy tears stopped rolling down your cheek. You can feel Leo’s hand rub your back while his other arm was hooked around your waist. You felt safe like this. Safe from the world’s gender stereotypes and judgment. Safe to express who you are and who you always will be.

You felt safe and loved.

You slowly pulled away, cheeks stained with tears that have dried. Leo gently cupped your face, looking at you as if he’s holding the world in his hands. To him, he is. He can’t even express home much you mean to him. Seeing you like this makes him happy yet frustrated. Happy that you felt overly loved but frustrated that, seeing you react the way you did, someone had hurt you because of something you can’t control. And the fact that he can’t be by your side to protect you from those things made him frustrated at himself.

The blue-clad turtle looked into your eyes, seeing the overall joy in them. Right at that moment, Leo had promised himself to protect his dear boyfriend the best he could. If not protect, then to be there for support on a particular dysphoric day.

Leo started placing sweet kisses starting at your four head that trailed down your temple. His thumbs gently rubbed your cheeks as he kisses the bridge of your nose. Leo could feel your nose scrunch under his lips and chuckled. He pulled away but not before planting a loving kiss on your lips.

“I honestly can’t express how much I love you, Leo.” You mutter to him, eyes half-closed due to lack of sleep. 

“That’s supposed to be my line.” Your boyfriend wined. You merely chuckled and leaned into his plastron. Leo took that as a sign and slowly lied back on his shell with you in his arms.

Your boyfriend kissed your four head as a yawn escaped your lips. “We should get back to sleep, I’m exhausted.” Leo chuckled and reached over to turn the lamp off.

“Goodnight Leo.”

“Goodnight handsome”

-Bonus-  
“Your what” Two of the three brothers at the table looked at your direction with wide eyes. 

“You guys didn’t know?” Donnie took another bite of his cereal without looking away from his computer screen. 

“Wha- no we didn’t know! It’s not like we see humans every day!” Mikey ignored his hot-headed brother and wrapped an arm around your shoulders. 

“Look dude, just because you were born into something you're not doesn’t make you any less manly.” You smiled at the orange-clad turtle and thanked him.


End file.
